


The First Kiss

by Amydiddle



Series: Short Stories: 2P LietPol [4]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, First Kiss, Fluff, I can't write battles well, Little bit of blood, M/M, lietpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won. They did it. After everything seemed to be against them they had finally beaten the enemy. Joy was filling him up faster then he knew what to do. Rational thought is not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of my blog's characters: scars-and-scarves.tumblr.com
> 
> Flawiusz: Poland  
> Andrius: Lithuania

Shining armor and swords clashed on the battlefield, Flawiusz ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he swung at the advancing enemy again, his heart beating fast at the rush of the battle.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Andrius, making sure the Lithuanian was alright. He has convinced himself it was a battle tactic, always watching the other nation. Last thing he needed was to have to fight both their enemies and get the taller man to safety.

Finding a weak spot on the human he was fighting, he swung and turned away before the body fell to the ground. His eyes now focused on one thing he hadn't thought he would see in the weeks they had been fighting; the signal to retreat coming from the enemy’s leader. He stared in shock, his eyes roaming the battle field he had been fighting in for so long as he watched the enemy soldiers make a break for it if they could. It couldn't be true; they had surely killed more than his army.

The battle field showed it all, his own forces chasing after the retreating forces leaving Lithuania and himself behind. The blond nation feeling a grin stretching into his freckled face, his sword dropping to the ground as he ran over to Andrius.

"We did it! We actually won!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah..." The brown haired nation only nodded in agreement, holding his head and pulling the hand away to see blood.

"I thought we would lose...I-I..." Excitement like he never felt before was bubbling up inside the Pole, his eyes shining brightly at the thought of beating this hard enemy. He wasn't in control of his actions as he turned fast to the man next to him. His hands grabbed the edge of the taller nation's armor and brought him down into an unexpected kiss.

Flawiusz didn’t have anything going through his mind. When the thought finally broke through the excited adrenalin about how this was actually pretty nice despite Andi being like a stone statue against his lips. It felt like an icicle had stabbed his brain, like he had been thrown into a frozen lake. His eyes opened in fear and he pulled away from the man like he had burnt him.

"Shit...I-I...you...uh..." He stuttered out, face getting red. Words weren’t making sense anymore, how was he supposed to explain this to the person he claimed to hate above all else. In another split second decision he turned on his heal and started retreating back to where their camp was situated; not looking back.

* * *

 

"What..." Andrius whispered it, the moment catching up to his concussed brain. The events of the past minute playing out in his head in slow motion. His eyes widening slowly as he stood up straight, finally seeing the full picture of what had just happened, "He just..."

Andrius looked around the hill he stood on alone, trying to find the familiar mop of messy blond hair. His feet moving him in the direction of the camp, hoping that is the way the Polish man had run when he was still trying to process what had just transpired.

"Flawiusz!?!" He called, trying to find the blond.

* * *

 

Flawiusz entered the camp with his red face hidden behind his tangled hair, thoughts racing through his head questioning why he had kissed Andrius. They were screaming, at the forefront of his mind. Only one in the very back mused how he should get a haircut before they arrived back home. That small thought got snuffed out by more screaming thoughts as he slipped into his tent and began to pull his armor off without assistance. The action finding itself to be tricky and he ended up still halfway in the heavy metal and angry with himself and the world.

"I'm such an idiot...God, why did I do that?"

He groaned, sitting down heavily on his mat with his face in his hands. The anger and adrenaline fading fast, and exhaustion replacing it. He tugged clumsily pulled the breast plate over his head and laid back on the mat, glaring at the top of the tent. He fell asleep without even trying, eyes closing on their own.

* * *

 

Andrius had searched everywhere for the Pole, before having to be dragged away to get his head checked. He had started to think that it had all been a hallucination; that the blow on his head had knocked him out and made him live that fantasy.

He walked back to his tent after he was examined and head bandaged, a frown on his face despite the celebration that was beginning to unfold in the camp. Stopping at the entrance when he opened the main flap and stared.

The Pole was curled up on one of the two sleeping spots on there, some armor still on and the other pieces strewn about. Lithuania's face went blank, the events he was beginning to think were a hallucination playing back to him before he moved over and kneeled beside Poland to gently take off the amour without waking up the sleeping man.

A nervousness filling him when he was done and he just stared at the other. Leaning down he placed a small, gentle kiss on his forehead.  

“I won't talk about it if you don't bring it up,” he whispered the promise, moving some strands of blond hair out of the slumbering forms face before he stood up and left the tent. Not noticing the small smile the action had left on the other man’s sleeping face.


End file.
